1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a photographing device and a method for producing a composite image, and more particularly, to a photographing device capable of producing a composite image based on an object separated from a photographed image and a live view of a background, and a method for producing a composite image using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to development of electronic technology, various portable devices have been developed and distributed. Recent portable devices are provided with a display means and a photographing means, thereby supporting a photographing function. A photographing device supporting the photographing function displays a live view on a display means using light coming through a lens. Thus, a user may capture pictures while viewing the live view.
As photographing becomes common, photographs may be captured in various locations and the captured photographs may be used in various ways. For example, users may upload the captured pictures to their blogs, Internet forums, or social network services (SNSs) and share the captured pictures with others.
Meanwhile, the user may wish to capture pictures of himself or herself in famous places or buildings. In this case, when there is no one to assist to photograph the picture of the user, the user needs to photograph the picture by using a self shooting mode or a timer.
In order to use the timer, however, the user needs to put the photographing device on the ground or floor, adjust a shooting angle or direction, and fix the photographing device to a certain position. In addition, when taking a picture of the user in the self shooting mode, the picture may be mostly filled with the user's face due to a limit of the user's arm's length. Thus, it is difficult to recognize a background of the picture.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology for photographing a picture of the user and the background in the self shooting mode while maintaining a good ratio therebetween.